


Stations

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Kaworu meets Hikari for the first time.





	Stations

"Hello, miss?"

The young woman looked around the park.

"Wait, are you talking to me?"

"Yes, I was talking to you."

Kaworu took a seat next to the brunette.

"Are you one of Shinji's friends?"

"Yes, my name is Kaworu Nagisa."

"Well Kaworu, my name is Hikari Horaki, I'm a friend of Asuka's."

"I've actually wanted to meet you for a while now."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes really."

After a moment of silence, a thought popped into the browned haired woman's head.

'This is going to be an interesting night.'  
Hikari thought to herself.


End file.
